A Little Touch Of Cass
by MrsRosso
Summary: Six months after landing the role of Fanny Brice and leaving NYADA and a certain blonde dance teacher behind, Rachel runs into Cassie at a decorating store. Rachel having a hard time with her new role and the life that comes with it, Cassie feels obligated to help the small diva out.
1. Chapter 1

**a.n So I decided to dip into a little bit of JulyBerry! This is in no way been beta'd or even edited because I was so egar to get the first chapter out there! I would love to hear what you guys think of this. I will be attempting to update at least once every two weeks, I wont be setting a date for each update though as I work majorly long hours and sometimes having the time will be impossible! But it will be written and it will be finished chapter 2 is halfway there! Also I am decorating my house at the minute and this is kinda where the whole story stemmed from! Enjoy and please review : ) **

Six months, six months since Rachel had walked confidently into Cassandra Julys small office behind her dance studio. Six months since she dropped the small white envelope down on Miss Julys desk with a bright smile. Six months since Miss July had enveloped her into her tight hug, wishing her all the luck in the world,' because by Christ she was going to need it with her two left feet'. Rachel didn't take the insult to heart as it was spoken with a soft smile from the blonde, a soft smile in which Rachel had now witnessed twice within as many weeks. Rachel had left the small office excited about the new chapter of her life, but she left with a strange sadness in her heart at not seeing the blonde she had grown to appreciate. Rachel was well aware that her appreciation for the blonde had shifted in the past couple of weeks, with Cassandra showing a softer more supportive side to herself with her reassuring words and somewhat odd mid-term party to encourage Rachel toward her call back. Rachel had done as much as she possibly could to remove the blonde from her mind, it was beginning to wind her up how much she had found herself wondering what the blonde was doing, even going as far to ask Kurt what he was learning in dance 101 just to get a slight insight into the blondes life.

As the weeks began to pass and Rachel found herself more and more immersed into her role in Funny Girl, thoughts of the blonde began to fade into the back of her mind, finding herself far too busy with learning lines and blocking scenes. 14 hour days were beginning to take its toll on Rachel, with having to travel from Bushwick to Broadway every day, having to take her scripts home to re-learn lines that had been changed during rehearsals that day. Having time for any form of thought let alone a social life was impossible now. Since Mr Schusters failed marriage and her odd night of passion with Finn, and then coming back to New York and learning of Brodys job on the side, she had sworn off any form of relationship, even telling Finn to go on and live his life and not hold back during his new found college life. He had put up a fight staking the same lines from the wedding claiming them to be 'endgame' but as much as Rachel swooned at hearing the boy saying them, she no longer believed them to be true, she knew in her heart of hearts she was destined for the big time, and she would be needing someone that would be able to keep up with her, someone like Cassandra July. She would think to herself in the very dead of night if only there were a male equivalent to her blonde dance teacher, someone who would push her to her limits but keep her grounded and still praise her all at the same time. Cassie had been where Rachel was going, she understood the pressure that Rachel was under and would constantly be under, if only Cassandra was a man... That would somehow always be the last thought in Rachels mind before she fell into a deep sleep full of dreams of the big time and a blonde blur always in the background.

Living with Kurt and Santana had become increasingly hard as the months began to wear on with the musical, Whenever Rachel was home she would constantly be fighting over the noise of the parties Kurt and Santana would hold with their friends. Rachel was happy for her friends they growing into themselves, becoming the people they were destined to be, but she felt she had outgrown their odd Bushwick apartment, she needed somewhere with real walls and a bathroom which was bigger than a public toilet cubicle. She knew that Kurt and Santana could handle the rent between them now, Santana had finally finished going through every job in New York and had settled for working as a receptionist at a recording studio where she was hoping she would make enough contacts to be able to get in a booth herself and put a record down to get out there. Kurt was still interning at Vogue while holding down his semester at NYADA, she truly was happy for them both but she needed to get out from there she was feeling stifled.

That was how she found herself six months later in a decorating store in Soho. After speaking to her Dads at length regarding her predicament, true she was getting paid for Funny Girl but the money was limited until the musical hit the theatre and money starting rolling in from the box office. Her Dads had agreed to purchase her a small two bedroom apartment in Soho, deciding that it would be an investment for them in the long run, Rachel would live there and pay them a small rent each month that they would save in an account for her for a rainy day and then when Rachel was ready to move up in the world and purchase her own home or just simply move to something bigger, they would keep the apartment as a summer home so they could be close to Rachel and see her in her shows.

Noah had planned to come and help her for the week to decorate her new apartment, but he had blown her off the day before he was due to come to the big apple, he never said why but she assumed it must have been for one of his many women.

She stood staring at the many different cans of paint in front of her, when her and Kurt had attempted to decorate the Bushwick loft, Kurt had bought the paint home and Rachel had depressingly just wrote Finns name inside a huge heart in the centre of her wall, she scoffed at herself now, thinking how stupidly childish she had been for doing such a thing. There were so many different types of paint to choose from before she even got to the colour choices. Why was there not just one type of paint why did there have to be different effects such as matt, silk and gloss, she had no clue what she needed and silently cursed Noah for leaving her in the shit with all of this. She glanced over shoulder around the store looking for one its workers so she could get some help, when she noticed the familiar flash of blonde hair in the corner of her eye. She turned fully around to just look at the women even if it was from behind, just to see her again seemed to send shivers through her body and butterflies to erupt in her stomach, she put it down to being nervous of what scathing remark the blonde would throw at her if she saw her. As if Cassandra could sense Rachels fear she turned around to stare Rachel dead in the eye.

A small smile crept its way on to Cassandras face, as Rachels lips tweaked up into an involuntary smile. Rachel was wringing her hands in front of herself as she looked up through her eyelashes at Cassandra as the blonde made her way over to her. Rachel looked up into the blondes eyes as the smile on her lips grew larger. Cassandra was dressed in black skinny jeans, black knee high boots and an oversized grey knit sweater. Her makeup was light and her blonde locks cascaded down her shoulders. The smile she wore on her lips was reminiscent of the smile Rachel had seen those last two weeks of her time at NYADA, the smile that had plagued some of her dreams at night.

"Miss July, it's- oh gosh it's so wonderful to see you." Rachel stuttered out as she held the blondes gaze.

"Shwimmer, Jesus, stop embarrassing yourself, and call me Cassie, you're not one of my students now and even if you were, calling me Miss July and being all nervous is fucking sad." Cassie replied with a slight smirk as Rachels cheeks flushed with embarrassment at being called out on referring to her ex dance teacher as Miss July.

"S-sorry." Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves at being face to face with the women she had kind of fantasised about in the dead of night. "Well, it was nice seeing you Cassie." Rachel had decided she needed to get out of this situation and fast because she was just digging herself deeper and deeper into a bigger hole and if she wasn't careful she would definitely say something to further embarrass herself. She turned on her heel, hell bent on getting out of there, forget the decorating she could live with the boring magnolia walls and limited furnishings, she could just never leave her new apartment again, she could do the show through skype couldn't she? Just as she turned to leave Cassandra made a grab for her wrist and pulled her back round to face her. Rachel felt the electricity shoot through her arm at the contact the blonde had made with her, this had never happened all the other times Rachel had danced with the blonde, not even when the blonde had leisurely ran her hands up and down Rachels arms that time she had been rehearing her Funny Girl lines in the mirror of the dance studio. Rachel figured she had been making it up in her haze of mind from having the blonde so close to her after six months of no contact almost like coming off drugs cold turkey she imagined, having that first hit again after so long.

"Shwim, look, I'm sorry, I'm in a shitty mood, one of the pipes in my bathroom has burst and fucked my entire bathroom and now I have to re-decorate it and it's just the last thing I need right now. I needed an outlet ya'know." Cassandra dropped her hand off of Rachels arm and looked down at her feet before looking back into Rachels eyes. "It's good to see you Shwim, Lady Hummel, feels the need to give me updates about you as often as I will let him open his girly trap, how is the show coming along?"

Rachel looked up at Cassie a mixture of shock and happiness at hearing the blonde apologize to her. It was the last thing she was expecting to hear leave the blondes lips. The fact that Kurt had mentioned her to the blonde surprised her most, she knew Kurt was happy for her, but never expected him to talk so openly about her success to other people let alone Cassandra July.

"Honestly, it's so hard, I mean I am finally living my dream, and I am so grateful for the opportunity that i have been given but the long hours, the constant script changes, working constantly with the same people all hours of the day." Rachel didn't know where her sudden honesty about the whole thing was coming from, if anyone else were to ask her how the show was going she would always put on her best Rachel Berry show smile and tell them how happy and trilled she was and how wonderful it was all going. But the truth was Rachel didn't know if she would be able to keep it up, she was grateful for the weeks break that the entire cast had been given. When she returned next week it would only be two months until the first curtain rose and she felt well out of her depth.

Cassies eyes seemed to soften with Rachels confession. "My dance classes don't seem so bad now huh?" She asked with a small smile.

Rachels eyes were downcast as she took in the blondes comment, sometimes she thinks that going back to NYADA or still being there would be so much easier than right now.

"I guess you were right all along, about your classes being nothing compared to the real world out there." She gave the blonde a small smile of her own. The old confident almost cocky Rachel Berry was nowhere in sight now, this Rachel Berry was slightly battered and bruised, lost and unguided.

"Rachel, hey, look at me." Cassie said as she took Rachels chin between her index finger and middle finger and lifted her face to meet her eyes. Rachel looked up at the softly spoken call of her name. "Broadway is hard Rachel, really hard especially when it is a revival, not something that is ready established that you walk straight into, but it's going to be worth it when that curtain rises and you give the performance of a lifetime. You're stronger than this Shwim, I told you I saw something in you and I can still see it now, you just have to believe in yourself a bit more, where's the feisty diva who told me she was going to keep getting better until she was the best I had ever seen?"

A tear silently slipped down Rachels face at the kind words Cassie had spoken and she berated herself for letting them fall, they were in the middle of a decorating store, this moment seemed far to intimate to be sharing with the other twenty or so customers milling around. Rachel whipped at her eyes hastily and gave the blonde a weak smile before taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly.

"Thankyou." Rachel whispered to the blonde still looking at her.

"Look Shwim, I've seriously got to go and sort my shit hole of an apartment out, but here take my cell number and call me, we can meet up for coffee and you can tell me all about how the Broadway divas that getting up your ass." Cassandra pulled a card from her purse and handed it over to Rachel as she turned to leave, as she did she called back to Rachel. "Oh and Shwim, if you're planning on decorating that new flat that has Kurtsie boy in a huffle about look at getting some Matt paint." With a quick wink shot in the brunettes direction the blonde was gone and out of the store.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N Thankyou all for the favs,follows and comments. As promised here is chapter 2. I would love to hear what you guys think about this chapter. I think I will be swapping P.O.V's every chapter I think. If you guys have any suggestions for me, or things you would like to see within the story then I would love to hear from you. **

**Again any mistakes are mine and a small disclaimer, I do not own glee or ay of the characters used in this story. (If I did there would be some epic and hot JulyBerry scenes in Glee! **

**Thanks : ) **

Chapter 2

Cassandra had left it two days before she really began to worry about Shwimmer, she was sure that the little brunette diva would have called her by now, or at least sent her a text, just the generic kind you know the 'It was wonderful to bump into you the other day, good luck with your life' type of message, but nothing not a peep from the diva. After seeing the brunette so downbeat about finally doing what she had dreamed of since she was a little girl, had rocked Cassandra to her core. She didn't want the diva going down the same route she had done, she was determined to help her however she could. Luckily for Cassandra, she still had good contacts throughout Broadway, even after she was named Crazy July people still kept in contact with her, mainly because she knew how to party not for her amazing talents on stage.

Cassandra had finally tracked down who the producers were for show Rachel would be the star of and as luck would have she went to NYADA with one Natalie Simons, the lead producer of the show, Cassie instantly felt some form ease at knowing that Natalie, although incredibly talented wouldn't push Rachel the wrong way and would help the brunette when she was struggling. Calling Natalie and asking her if she wanted a well overdue catch was a no-brainer, if Rachel wouldn't let her in, then she would do what she does best and force her way into Rachels life.

Natalie had agreed to meet Cassie the next day at cocktail bar just round the corner from the theatre where Funny Girl would be opening. At 9pm once rehearsals were over for the day the tall 6ft red head had sat down next to Cassie at the bar and ordered herself a two shots of tequila. Cassie watched on with a raised eyebrow as the redhead downed each shot one after another.

"Bad day?" Cassie asked once the redhead had finished and ordered a glass of merlot from the bar tender.

"Like you wouldn't believe. Even though I have none of the cast in this week, my life is still a nightmare, the set is wrong, the music just isn't coming together, I thought without all the pressure of the cast being in, I might actually get something right but it appears that god nor luck is on my side." The redhead replied running her fingers through her long hair.

Cassie and Natalie had been dance buddies during their time at NYADA, Natalie had been destined for the stage as a ballet performer and Cassie had never understood why she hadn't gone to Julliard. One night during rehearsals for the summer show, Natalie fell and broke her ankle and her dreams were shattered. It had killed Cassie to watch someone so talented loose something so special within a blink of an eye. After around six months of rehabilitation for Natalie it was decided she would never dance professionally again, she turned to wild nights out with Cassie and very nearly didn't graduate, but one of the redheads teachers, her stage studies teacher to be precise had helped her see that she was more than a dancer, and ever since that day Natalie has been working on becoming head producer of a stage show and now finally ten years on she had found her show, one Funny Girl revival staring Rachel Barbara Berry.

"Are things that bad? How's the cast getting on? Not fairing much better?" Cassie wanted to get straight to the point with Natalie if Shwim was in trouble she needed to know, she needed to help her through and not fail like she had done all those years ago.

"Honestly it isn't that bad I'm just tired and overworked. The cast are doing great, there are a few minor hiccups with the lead, but she will pull through she seems to have a lot of determina- oh! Hang on a second, your here to snoop and get the goss on your old student aren't you? Rachel came from NYADA and had mentioned having a bitch of a dance teacher! Ha!" The redhead laughed at calling Cassie out on the truth.

"Look Nat, let me get straight to the point with you, no bullshit, Shw- , Rachel is an annoying little diva who has done nothing but call me out during lessons, undermine me and generally piss me off, _but _she's amazingly talented, as I'm sure you know." At this Natalie nodded her head, she knew how good Rachel was, her acting was above average, her dancing was a little rocky but her voice was one of an angel. "I saw her the other day and she seemed really unhappy and I-I don't want her to go through what I went through ya'know. I want to help her but she won't let me, and I don't blame her I really don't I was a grade A bitch to her, she deserved it half the time, but she is good, and I knew that from the moment I saw her, when she rocked up into my dance studio sporting a fucking pink skirt."

At that Natalie laughed, but she couldn't help but find it strange that Cassie was willing to go the extra mile for one of her students. Cassie was one hell of a teacher who got results every year, she had provided Broadway with dancers for the last 5 years, but not once has Cassie ever been so willing to help somebody reach their goal. Natalie wondered if Cassie had been sleeping with Rachel, and this being the she had to want to help in some way, but Rachel just didn't seem the type, and even if they had have slept together Cassie tended to knock any outside contact from her fuck buddies off once she'd got what she needed which was usually an orgasm.

"Cass, I'm not going to lie to you and tell you everything is roses with her, she _is _struggling with some of the show, and if you know her then you will know she has trouble letting loose and its causing problems with other cast members, I mean I love her determination and her willingness but she is going to burn herself out before the curtain even comes up if she's not careful and that's not good for her and it certainly isn't good for me. Do you think you can help her loosen up or is she even beyond your magical touch?" Natalie asked with a smirk.

"You know me Nat, and you know my touch! I can make anything loosen up if that's what I want." Cassie replied with the same smirk and a wink to the redhead, making her cheeks flush with a pink tinge. Cassie and Natalie had done their fair share of experimenting with one another during their years at NYADA. If they had an itch to scratch they would help one another out, seeing as most of the guys were gay or absolute assholes it made sense for them to just stick together.

"What do you want then Cass? You want to drop by she how she works, ambush her during rehearsals? Because I swear to god Cass I love you, but if you fuck this up for me, I don't know what I will do, I need Rachel to be at her best, how she was the day of her call back, she was so carefree and excited, now all I see is her rundown and unsure. I can get by with her being like that, probably build her back up myself, but I don't have the time to do it, but I swear if she walks from this because you push her to hard." The redhead trailed off not needing to finish that sentence, the blonde knew what she was saying and Cassie knew it was going to be fine line with Rachel, if she pushed too hard and the brunette snapped it could ruin her forever, but if she left her as she was now and she didn't make it Cassie would never forgive herself.

"I'm not going to ambush her during rehearsals she would have a fucking heart attack and then we would all be fucking screwed, I just want her cell number and possibly her new address?" Cassie asked quietly, she knew it was against confidentiality to ask the redhead to do such a thing and if wasn't for the fact she was on her final warning at NYADA she would have broke into the schools database and got the information herself, but she needed to keep her job.

"Cassie I can't give you that information and you know that." The redhead scolded the blonde, Cassies brow dropped as she listened to the redhead speak, she really didn't want to have to go down to the theatre and drop a bomb on Shwimmer, plus she needed to do something with Rachel while the brunette had the time off from the show, to catch her unaware and at ease. "Buuutt" the redhead continued dragging out the word with a mischievous look in her eye, "What I am going to do is get up and use the restroom, while leaving my cell phone unattended where you could find such information under the contact of ." With that the redhead stood up and left for the restroom, while Cassie registered in her brain what Natalie was doing she swiped the phone off of the table and searched through the women's contacts until she found the one she needed she copied the information into her own cell phone before popping it back on the table and lifting her drink to her lips, all she needed to do now was call the brunette.

As Thursday night came Cassandra looked at her reflection in the mirror, she had formulated a plan last night whilst lying in bed. After drinking with Natalie well into the early hours of this morning, she thought of the things that helped loosen her up when she was feeling stressed and worried, there were three things that were sure to help the blonde in her conquest to feel alive again and they were alcohol, dancing and sex. Sex was not on the cards for her and Schwim, even if she did think the brunette was kinda hot when you looked past the giant ego she held, her face was above average, minus her nose, which the blonde figured could be good in some cases, she had expressive brown eyes which drew you in whenever you looked directly into them. Her breasts were proportioned perfectly to her body and still wonderfully pert, seeing as she was still young, she caught glimpses of the divas tight and defined abs, they weren't hers but they were in pretty good shape, and finally those endless legs that seemed slightly odd for a women of such small structure, but still she couldn't use sex even if Shwim did swing that way, Cassie could never hold a relationship down, and the diva just seemed to scream commitment at her, she wouldn't do that to the girl even Cassie wasn't that heartless. So that left dancing and drinking on the table for her to pick from, Cassie figured the girl probably couldn't hold her liquor but was willing to try and loosen the girl up with it and the dancing was an iffy choice also but Cassie could pretty much lead anyone. So with that decided it was time to ambush the girl at her new apartment, take her to a little salsa club that the blonde loved and ply her with alcohol until the girl opened up and let her real fears be known so that Cassie could figure out which if any way was best to help the struggling brunette.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hello everyone! Thankyou all so much for all your reviews, follows and faves. Its amazing and I am so happy people are enjoying this story. This chapter is short, because mainly this chapter was alot longer, like it was a monster so i broke it up into two chapters. I might post the second half later today or tomorrow for sure. I look forward to hearing from you all again, Enjoy! **

Chapter 3

Rachel had finally purchased some paint to at least attempt to decorate her new apartment. She had painted her living room with creams and browns and was pretty happy with her work. Thursday evening had found her glossing her radiators and skirting boards, clad in some red booty shorts and one of her Dads old white work button downs. Her ipod played in the background of her apartment as she brushed some of her fallen brunette locks out of her face when there was a knock on her apartment door. She wasn't expecting any visitors as she stood to slowly walk toward her door, she picked up the nearest thing for a weapon she could find which happened to be one of her umbrellas. She tip toed closer to the peephole in her door and peeked through to see the familiar mane of blonde hair, she jumped back from the door to look at her appearance in the mirror positioned by the door a purchase Kurt had made her get, stating that once she was famous she would never be able to leave the apartment without checking her hair and makeup were in perfect order because she didn't want to end up on the bad fashion pages of the tabloids.

Rachel tried to re-fluff her hair that had fallen from the bun she was sporting atop of her head when she heard

"Shwimmer, I can see your tiny two left feet shuffling from under the damn door, so just open up, I'm not going to steal from you or kill you, let me in, your creepy neighbour keeps staring at me from the end of the corridor."

Rachel flicked the two dead locks from the door and pulled it open to be met with one Cassandra July dressed in a little black dress covered with what seemed to be a small leather jacket and a black clutch bag to match.

"Shwim, you're supposed to paint the walls not your face." Cassie said as she slid passed an unmoving Rachel who was still shocked to find her old dance teacher on her doorstep. Shaking herself from her daze she pushed the door shut and turned to face the blonde who was smirking at the brunettes shock. Putting her hands on her hips and stretching herself to her full 5ft 2 height she replied

"How did you even get up to my door?"

"If I had rang your buzzer Swhim you would never have let me up so I called your creppy neighbours buzzer, big mistake, guy seems to think I'm some hooker, you wanna watch out for him." Cassie said jerking her head in the general direction of Rachel's neighbours house. Cassie turned around to face the rest of the apartment as she looked it over. "Well it seems Broadway pays better than it did five years ago, nice place Swhim." Rachel couldn't believe the blonde had just complimented her little apartment, she had heard stories from upper classmen that had claimed to have been to the teachers apartment and had gushed how amazing it was.

"I- Thankyou, but if you don't mind me asking what are you doing here? In my apartment, my new apartment, how did you even get my address?" Rachel asked she knew it wasn't form NYADA as she was still registered to live at the Bushwick loft and she knew Kurt would never give her address out to the blonde women not without fear of feeling the divas temper.

"Doesn't matter, what does matter however is that you get your butt in the shower, and get dressed because we have somewhere to be in an hour."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Rachel replied quickly, where did the blonde want her to go. Was this all a big joke, a cruel joke had Rachel really let slide so much the other day when she saw the blonde regarding her ever growing crush in her.

"Swhim, either you go willingly to the shower or I'll throw you over my shoulder and dump you in there myself, I didn't get ready for a night out with you, for you to stand there and gawp at me like I have three heads. Go, and wear something hot Swhimmer, I refuse to be seen with you if you look like a catholic school girl."

Rachel continued to stare at the blonde as everything she had just said registered with her, did the women really just say that she wanted a night out with her? Had Cassie really made an effort to go out with her somewhere, had she really made plans to do something with her? This all seemed far too un-real. She shook her head of her thoughts and turned on her heel toward her bathroom, if the blonde was offering her a night out, who was she to turn it down. One night with the blonde had been more than she thought would ever happen, true fully she never thought she would see the blonde again after handing her leave of absence to the blonde.

As she turned on the shower and waited for the water to heat up she heard Cassandra call to her.

"Hey Shwim, you got any alcohol up in this joint of yours? Or are you far too uptight for that?"

Rachel rolled her eyes at herself in the mirror, of course she didn't have any alcohol in her apartment, she didn't even have a fake ID to buy any, and she always believed that drinking alone was the beginning of a downward spiral toward becoming an alcoholic.

"No Cassie, there is no alcohol in the apartment, seeing as I'm not old enough to purchase alcohol."

"Did you know that your boring as fuck Shwimmer, I literally feel like falling asleep listening to prattle on about shit." The blonde shouted back.

Rachel couldn't believe the blonde was insulting her in her own home none the less. It wasn't even like she had gone into a long winded rant about how alcohol was a danger to her voice and how she had learnt her lesson after the great train-wreck house party extravagancer where she had been drunk for a full three days before being thrown up on by Brittany. She chose to ignore the blonde and stepped into the hot spray of her shower.

As Rachel stepped out of her bathroom with her towel wrapped tightly around her she padded across the hallway to her bedroom, she had tried to sneak a glance at what the blonde was doing but she couldn't see her, maybe she had left. The thought saddened the brunette, whilst in the shower she had decided that she would maybe let herself go a little bit, she was tired from working so hard on the musical, she could use a night out she wouldn't be drinking though that was a rule, a drunk Rachel was a needy Rachel she had learnt that from Finn and the brunette did not need any more ammunition to be used against her. There would also be no dancing under any circumstances, she didn't need the blonde to be trying to give her a dance lesson when she was trying to let loose.

Once Rachel was dressed in what she deemed an appropriate outfit to be seen with the blonde in, a short red dress that fitted snugly around her torso and ass, she let her hair fall naturally in light curls over her shoulders and she had brushed her bangs out, she finished her outfit with black strappy shoes with a good 4 inch heel on, so at least her height difference with the blonde wouldn't be so obvious.

As she walked out into the living room toward the blonde who had settled herself on the divas couch with her legs crossed at her ankles while she flipped through Rachel's battered script.

"So where are we going?" Rachel asked bringing the blondes attention to her, she watched as Cassie's eyes raked over her body and the blonde gave her a small nod as she rose up from the couch and walked toward the front door, she turned back to look once again at the brunette when she replied,

"Drinking and dancing!" With that the blonde strode out of the apartment leaving Rachel to grab her coat, bag and apartment keys stumbling after her.

Tonight was going to be one interesting night.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N As promised, here is chapter 4! Enjoy, I hope you find it a bit longer and I hope you guys like this, for those of you waiting for them to get together, you will be waiting at little while longer yet! I want this story to progress naturally, especially with Cassies need not to ruin Rachel, I want it to be organic and not rushed so I'm sorry! But it will be totally worth it when it happens! I promise! **

**Reviews would be mostly appreciated. **

**Now on with the show...**

Chapter 4

The taxi ride had been awkward to say the least, Shwimmer had been fidgeting constantly, pulling her dress down further as it had rode up as she had sat down in the backseat of the cab. Blonde had to admit the diva had done well, she looked fucking hot. The red dress against her tan skin really worked for her. Cassandra bit her lip to keep from laughing as the brunette continued to fidget with the hem of her dress.

"Shwim, seriously quit fucking moving around so much, the more you move the more of a show your given the cab driver, just sit still, we are nearly there now." Cassie watched as Rachel huffed and attempted to keep still.

"So where exactly are we going anyway? I know you said we were going dancing but where? What kind of dancing? Should I have worn different shoes?" Rachel reeled off the questions as the blonde rolled her eyes, loosening the diva up was going to be harder than she thought. The girl just couldn't seem to give it a rest and just go with the flow, no wonder Natalie was having problems with her interacting with the cast. Natalie had told her night before one of the reasons the brunette was suffering was because the other cast members just couldn't catch a break with the diva, whenever they tried to have a laugh with the girl during breaks or when they were meeting for drinks after rehearsals, she simply told them she had to rehearse or she had to run lines or practice her scales. The women was relentless when it came to her work.

"We're here now Swhim, so you can find out for yourself. Just stay close to me, keep your mouth shut until we are inside and try not to gawp, like that face you're pulling now." Cassie said as she used her hand to shut Rachel's jaw closed.

She took some bills from her purse and threw them to cab driver as she stepped out of the cab and waited for Rachel to follow suit. As Rachel rounded the cab to the blondes side, Cassandra took Rachel's hand and walked toward the front entrance where a burly looking guy stood, obviously for I.D check. The blonde felt the girls hand tighten in her own as they approached.

Cassie stopped and turned toward Rachel, she brushed some of the brunette hair behind her divas ear and moved closer to whisper into it.

"Swhim, relax, the guy isn't going to ask for your ID, your with me, you're a beautiful young women, who is here to let her hair down and have a few drinks and a dance with your girlfriend, ok?" The blonde squeezed the girls hand as turned back around toward the club.

"Ricky, how are you?" Cassie asked the guy on the door.

"Didn't expect to see you tonight Cassie, got yourself a new dance partner?" He asked nodding his head toward Rachel, who appeared to be breathing heavily, Cassie had realised her actions just previously toward the diva had had the desired effect. Cassie knew she could use her obvious sex appeal to get most things she wanted, and getting close to the brunette and riling her up enough to render her speechless. Cassie liked that she had that effect on the brunette, maybe Rachel really did swing both ways. The blonde chastised herself for thinking about the possibilities of sleeping with the brunette, she knew that would be the worst mistake to make, and not at all helpful to the brunette.

"She's a hottie huh?" Cassie replied with a wink in Rachels direction as she walked through the entrance Rachels hand still firmly in hers. She made her way toward the bar not stopping to look over her shoulder at Rachel, if she looked at her right now she might very well say something she shouldn't. It had hit her like a ton of bricks, she was attracted to the brunette, like really attracted, she wanted to sleep with the little diva, taking the girl to a salsa club and planning to dance with her was now becoming a really bad idea. As she hit the bar she ordered up two shots of tequila and two sangrias. She paid the bar tender, a young looking Latino women who Cassie hadn't seen before, maybe she could get over her sudden attraction to the diva by getting under the Latino.

"Hey Chica, get yourself a drink too, and maybe we will have a dance later?" The blonde asked as she winked toward the women. As she turned to hand Rachel her shot the brunette was frowning at her.

"What Shwim? She's hot and I'm pretty sure she can dance too." The blonde said as she took her shot.

Rachel huffed and took her shot, coughing slightly as the alcohol burned down her throat before replying.

"Well if you plan on just pursuing that women all night then I don't see the point in me being here with you, you drag me out of the house to come here with you and now all you want to do is hit on that, that hussy!" Rachel finished with a flourish.

Cassie raised her eyebrow to the brunette and smirked when a deep red blush covered Rachels face and neck, Rachel would probably blame it on the alcohol but Cassie knew different. Rachel was jealous, and it was hot. Cassie didn't say anything and headed toward the dance floor downing her drink as she went. She was going to need the alcohol at least that way if anything did happen with the brunette she could blame it on that instead of her sudden need to see the diva naked and writhing below her.

Rachel watched as Cassie's hips began to sway to the music playing in the background, the bar looked like it belonged in a little village in the Spanish hills, it was decked out in terracotta colours and there was greenery everywhere around the bar.

Rachels body had been on fire from the minute she had excited the cab and the blonde had taken her hand, the electricity she felt shoot through her body was nothing compared to the wink she had received from the blonde a few minutes later, that electricity had shot through her body and straight to her core. But watching the blonde flirt with the attractive bar keeper had sent her in to a rage of jealousy, she had no right to be jealous, the blonde wasn't hers and she never was going to be either, she knew the blonde was a natural flirt, but seeing it not directed at her was not fun.

She drank her drink in one gulp and placed the glass back on the bar before heading toward the blonde on the dance floor, she was beginning to feel a slight effect from the alcohol and could feel the beat of the music thump through her body. With the guys she had dated in the past she could easily manipulate them into only paying attention to her by flirting but with the blonde she figured it would be a bit different. Rachel could still flirt but she was going to have to use her body to gain the blondes attention and keep it there.

She began swaying her hips to the music as she let the beat run through her body. As she came to a stop in front of the blonde she ran her fingers through her hair and down her body she cocked an eyebrow at Cassie. Cassie cocked her eyebrow right back at her as she took hold of Rachels hips and stepped closer to her.

"You're playing with fire Swhimmer if you think you can out dance me here, you couldn't do it before and you won't do it now. So if you want a dance off I suggest you head on out of here. But if you want a dance partner that will show you how to have a good time, then I suggest you lose the stick up your ass and definitely lose that smug smirk." With those words she roughly pulled Rachel toward her and took her right hand in her own before pushing Rachel back out and into to a hold before she began stepping into a simple salsa.

Rachels breath hitched as felt her body from head to toe flush against the blonde, maybe her plan of using her body to hold Cassie captive should be aborted because who was she kidding, Cassie would always have one over her while she had this attraction to her. She followed the steps Cassie was doing with ease, the blonde was clearly going easy on her.

Cassie got close to her ear again, her breath brushing over the shell of it,

"Shall we kick it up a notch Swhim? Think you can handle it?" She whispered hotly.

Rachel could only nod her head, she didn't trust her voice speak now, how the hell the blonde could have her more turned on with just a few words in her ear than anyone had ever gotten her was beyond her. Cassie released her hand from Rachels and placed her hand on the divas other hip as she dipped the brunette to the floor and bought her back up. Rachels laugh rang out throughout the club, it was the first time she had laughed in ages and the grin Cassie was wearing was enough to make Rachels heart flutter. The dance steps got faster as Cassie and Rachel found there natural rhythm with one another.

As they continued to dance for what felt like hours to Rachel, she finally felt the tension she had been holding since she started doing Funny Girl leave her body. The light sheen of sweat that both of them were wearing was enough to tell Rachel it was time to get another drink, the club was hot and the dancing and Cassies natural beauty was making Rachels mouth dry. She motioned toward the bar with her head and Cassie followed behind as Rachel made her way to the bar and ordered two more shots of tequila and two vodka martinis.

Cassie raised her shot glass to Rachels as she shouted over the music

"To letting loose!" They clinked their glasses together as they both took their shots. The alcohol didn't burn as badly the second time Rachel took her shot. She smiled up at the blonde and took a sip of her martini, she suddenly felt very grown up, she was in New York, her dream city, she was about to become the star of her favourite musical on Broadway, she had an amazing apartment of her own and she was in a bar with a beautiful blonde women sipping a very alcoholic drink. She had sworn off having any relationships especially with this part of life taking off where she wouldn't be able to dedicate her time to a man who wouldn't understand her passion for work but she couldn't help but think a stable relationship would be the cherry on top.

"What's on your mind Shwim?" Cassies musings bought her out of her head.

"Oh, nothing, everything is- thankyou for bringing me out tonight I really needed it, the show has been kicking my ass and I just needed this, so thankyou." Rachel replied with a smile as she lightly touched the blondes arm.

"Don't sweat it Swhim, you know if you ever want to talk to me about anything, you know you can. I know I have been nothing but a bitch to you and I can understand if you wouldn't want to talk to me, but I've been where you are now and I know what you're going through. You need to let go a little bit and not let all of this get on top of you else you might end up snapping on stage during your opening night because a guy older than Jesus couldn't turn off his fucking cell phone for your performance!" The blonde joked trying to lighten the mood. Rachel saw the slight dip of sadness in the blondes eyes as she tried to joke about her past on stage and it broke Rachels heart to know that the blonde who could have been the best was now having to settle for teaching bratty kids like herself who thought they were Gods gift to mankind.

Rachel ordered another two shots of tequila for the two of them as the silent awkwardness of the blondes joke settled between them. The two of them downed there drinks as the silence settled between them once more.

"Still want that dance bebe?" The Latino husked into the blondes ear as she leaned over the bar.

" You know what I'm good chica, got myself the hottest dance partner in here tonight." The blonde replied smiling at the diva as she took her hand and led her back to the dance floor. Rachel beamed at the blonde as they began to dance again this time a little closer than before. The alcohol coursing through the brunettes veins had made her a little more daring as she dipped herself to the floor and back up again between steps. The blonde moved around the diva until her back was flush to the other women as she continued moving to the steps. Rachel felt her heart beat speed up as she felt Cassies hands caress her sides, feeling the heat of the womans breath on the back of her neck. As Rachel raised her arm to wrap her hand around the back of Cassies neck. The dance was clearly taking on a new direction as Rachels ass backed further into the blondes heated centre.

"We should go." Cassie husked out into Rachels ear. "I have to be up for NYADA in the morning." Cassie could go to work straight from the club if she wanted to, but she needed an excuse because if they carried on the way they were going Cassie was going to take Rachel right there and then on the dance floor and Cassie was determined not to go there with the brunette, she had promised herself she wouldn't go there but her resolve was quickly fading with every grind of that perfectly pert ass into her centre.

Rachel took a step forward to release herself from the blondes grasp and turned to face her. Cassie saw the hooded dark eyes, full of desire looking up at her and nearly melted to puddle right there and then, if she thought Rachel was hot before this was taking it to a new level. Cassie reached down and took Rachels hand as they headed toward the coat check to retrieve their coats.

Once outside, the cold November air hit Cassie like a cold shower as she hailed a cab for her and Swhimmer. She looked back to see the brunette still struggling to put her arm in her coat, she stifled a giggle at the drunken brunette and walked over to help her.

"C'mon lightweight let's get you home." Cassie slung an arm over the divas shoulders and helped her into the taxi as she gave the driver the divas address.

Cassie threw her arm around Rachel to steady her once she stepped out of the cab outside of Rachels apartment.

"Thanks for a great night Cassie, you're not a bitch you know, you're beautiful and hot and so so sexy." Rachel leaned up to kiss the blondes cheek but ended up catching her on the corner of her mouth. "G'night." Rachel slurred as she turned to head for her apartment building, tripping up the curbside as she did.

Cassie snapped out of her half kissed daze, in time to catch the small brunette as she fell. Holding onto her from behind by the waist.

"C'mon Shwim let me help you up to bed, I mean upstairs and into your apartment and then into your bed, you know to sleep." Cassie couldn't believe she was stumbling over her words, she was never this nervous about the subject of sex. Thankfully Cassie realised that the brunette was far too drunk to even consider what Cassie had just said let alone be able to go through with it. The blonde tossed some notes at the taxi driver, she wasn't willing to let the metre run while she attempt to get the brunette upstairs, seeing as Rachels weight was now fully leaning on Cassies side.

As they stood outside of Rachels apartment door, Cassie propped Rachel against the wall while she set to finding Rachels keys out of her purse. Once the keys were located Cassie opened the door to the apartment and reached for Rachel whose eyes were closed and head lolled forward while her body swayed lightly from side to side. Cassie huffed a breath as she reached for the little brunette and tugged her inside. Rachel stumbled through the doors and Cassie quickly realised that the girl wasn't going to be able to walk to her bedroom so Cassie swopped the little brunette into her arms and carried her bridalstyle through the apartment and into her brunettes bedroom. Cassie couldn't bring herself to look at the sleeping drunk in her arms for fear of wanting to kiss the girl senseless. She dropped the brunette softly onto her bed and began to take her shoes off. Rachel sighed in her sleep and snuggled further into her pillows. Cassie pulled the light comforter from under the divas body, to cover the girl.

Cassie left the bedroom to the kitchen where she opened the fridge to get a bottle of water for the young women who would no doubt have a raging hangover in the morning. She dropped to painkillers and the bottle of water onto the brunettes bedside table and then dipped into her own bag to retrieve a pen and paper to leave a note for the girl. She wasn't terribly keen on leaving the young girl to fend for herself whilst drunk but the blonde couldn't stay in the same apartment as the diva, her emotions were running wild after the near kiss and the proximity of the brunette from dancing all night. She had promised Natalie not to mess with the brunette and with Cassies need to fuck and chuck people, she knew she couldn't do that to the diva. She scribbled a note and with one last fleeting look at the brunette made her way out of the apartment and off to her own home, ten blocks away.


End file.
